biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Comparative and Functional Anatomy of the Chordata
17 januari 2020 nm 1) bespreek de veranderingen van het kopskelet bij overgang van de Synapsida naar Mammalia. Gegeven zijn 3 tekeningen van verscheidene primitieve synapsida. 2) Bespreek pectorale en pelvische gordels bij Aves. 3) juist of fout -Op de foto staat de schub van een haai weergegeven. (was een dwarsdoorsnede van cosmoide schub) -Volgende foto geeft atavisme weer. (was een foto over allometrie) -Bij de odd-toed ungulaten komt er maar één metapterygium voor. 4) Leg uit -Bespreek ecdysis bij slangen en hagedissen. -L= 1/2 * pV2SC1 -afbeelding vertebra bij Eusthenopteron praktijk 1) verschillende delen tandoppervlak aanduiden, geef de tandformule en type tanden. (paard en ?) 2) vijf vissen gegeven: leg volgens evolutie van gular bone en kaken (premaxilla en maxilla) op volgorde 3) skelet common carp. Duid aan: radials, fin rays, scapula, coracoid, ischium, illium, cleithrum, postcleithrum 13 januari 2020 vm 1) bespreek de veranderingen van het kopskelet bij overgang van Sarcopterigii naar Tetrapoda. Gegeven zijn 2 tekeningen van Eusthenopteron 2) Bespreek de verschillende vormen van de monoblokwervel bij de amniota. Schets eerst de reptilomorfe wervel waaruit deze wervels zijn ontstaan. 3) juist of fout - Foto van hypothese van de ontwikkeling van de kaken met pre-mandibulare etc. Is deze foto een goede representatie van recente studies. - De hoorns van een antilopacarpa (pronghorn) hebben hetzelfde vervangmechanisme als het gewei van een hert. -exaptatie en atavism zijn een vorm van heterogeny 4) termen - cannonbone -de stride van de schildpad (center of gravity) -postcleithra praktijk 1) bespreek de tanden van het zwijn en de tanden van de kat. Van beide moest je de tandformules geven en het type tanden (tandwisseling, oppervlak, groei) bespreken en zeggen hoe ze aangepast zijn aan hun voeding (omnivory, carnivory) 2) leg de vissen in juiste volgorde volgens de evolutie van de schubben (prik, angelshark, steur, zeepaardje). Bespreek de schubben, dermale beenderen,... 3) pelvic girdle van de mens gegeven. Je moest alle delen aanduiden (pubis, ischium en ileum) en zeggen welk deel niet tot de pelvic girdle behoorde. Sacrum! = versmolten sacrale wervels. Ook bespreken hoe de pelvic girdle bij de vrouw aangepast was om kinderen te baren. 18 januari 2019 nm 1) bespreek de veranderingen van het kopskelet bij overgang van de Synapsida naar een primitief zoogdier. Gegeven zijn 3 tekeningen van verscheidene primitieve synapsida. 2) Bespreek de gordels bij de Amphibia 3) juist of fout en leg uit: - ? 14 januari 2019 vm 1) bespreek de veranderingen van het kopskelet bij overgang van Sarcopterigii naar Tetrapoda. Gegeven zijn 2 tekeningen van Eusthenopteron 2) Geef de gordels (pectoraal/pelvis) van de schildpad 3) Juist of fout (leg uit): - Foto van hypothese van de ontwikkeling van de kaken met pre-mandibulare etc. Is deze foto een goede representatie van recente studies. - De hoorns van een Capracorn zijn hetzelfde als het gewei van een hert. - Exaptatie is een vorm van heterogeny 4) Leg uit. - Foto van axiaal skelet van een Amia. Benoem alle aangeduide delen en leg uit. - Foto van de vleugel van een vogel met Vd en Vt en VI op. Geef dus die formule van lift en leg uit. - Metapterigium 5) Practicum examen: - 3 Kaken met tanden (van een ray, varaan en de derde was een tandplaat van nog eens vis): Geef de naam van het dier en de standen van de tanden (6p) - 5 vissen gegeven (lamprei, Coelacanth, Bichir, Elops en stekelbaars): Geef de naam van het dier en vertel wat voor schubben het heeft) (6p) - * Duid volgende figuren aan: 1. postpectorale, 2. posttemporal, 3. scapulacoracoid, 4. radialen, 5. Weberian apparaat, 6. ischium * Op wat zijn de vinnen verbonden op de pelvische gordel? Op ischium en ilium ''(6p) '''16 januari 2016 nm' 1) overgang van primitief reptiel naar archosauromorfa (crocodylia en aves). Je krijgt er een tekening bij van het kopskelet van een primitief reptiel met de afkortingen erbij. 2) pelvic en pectoral girdle bij mammalia 3) yes or no foto schedel sphenodon met foute benaming ... 4) leg uit: die liftformule, splintbeentje, ... 16 januari 2016 vm 1) overgang synapsida naar mammalia 2) bespreek de gordels van de kikker/salamander 3) ja/nee vragen: 4) leg uit: alula, atavisme, splintbeentje 12 januari 2016 vm 1) bespreek de veranderingen van het kopskelet van primitieve vissen naar actinopterygii. Gegeven 2 tekeningen van Eusthenopteron. 2) Bespreek de verschillende vormen van de monoblokwervel bij de amniota. Schets eerst de reptilomorfe wervel waaruit deze wervels zijn ontstaan. 3) waar niet waar - - -foto schedel archeaopterix: dit is een schedel van een lepidosauriër 4) verklaar: - - - L= 1/2 * pV2SC1 5) practicum: tandformule rund, naam van de tanden, verschillende delen van de tand aanduiden (cement, dentine,...), verschillende delen bekken en schoudergordel schildpad aanduiden, wervels in juiste volgorde leggen en benoemen 11 januari 2016 vm 1) bespreek de veranderingen van het kopskelet bij overgang naar het land (van vissen naar Tetrapoda). Gegeven zijn 2 tekeningen van Eusthenopteron 2) Bespreek de verschillende vormen van de monoblokwervel bij de amniota. Schets eerst de reptilomorfe wervel waaruit deze wervels zijn ontstaan. 3) Waar niet - Nw - figuur van ontstaan kieuwbogen en kaaksysteem, deze meest recente figuur aangenomen (ofzoiets) > niet waar want pre-mandibulaire zijn twijfel en mandibulaire behoort niet tot de kieuwbogen (zoiets, zie slides). - volgende vormen komen bij paedomorfosis voor: neotenie, postdisplacement, hypomorfosis. - het autocentrum is zowel bij lepelsteuren en steuren als bij kraakbeenvissen afwezig. 4) Verklaar: - Ganoid - foto van keelkaken met tanden van karper, haplodont, homodont, acrodont. - alula 5) practicum - tanden van leeuw, formule, hoe aangepast aan zijn eten buiten scherpe tanden,...; kikker structuren van schouder- en bekkengordel aanduiden; wervels: wat is wat, hoe zie je dat, leg ze in de juiste volgorde, hoe articuleert de rib hierop? 12 januari 2015 namiddag 1) Bespreek de veranderingen in het kopskelet bij de overgang van Synapsida naar Mammalia. (Je krijgt 3 tekeningen van het kopskelet van een Synapside naar een primitieve, ratachtig zoogdier: zorg dat je ook wat details kent over deze verandering, hij stelt veel bijvragen die in de tekst staan en niet direct in de Powerpoints > There's a lot of shit going on! ) 2) Teken en bespreek mondeling de schouder- en bekkengordel van de recente Amphibia (zowel Anura als Urodela) 3) Juist/fout stellingen + verklaar waarom - De osteodermen zijn convergente neoformaties die voorkomen bij sommige Amphibia, vele Reptilia en 1 Mammalia (Juist, bij kikkers als kleine schubben, bij veel reptielen: geef hier maar het voorbeeld van de krokodil, de alligator en de handtas ... en bij het gordeldier) - Het intercentrum is vanaf de Amphibia bij alle levende organismen uit de wervelkolom verdwenen (Fout, bij brughagedissen komt het terug en bij Therpasida + Mammalia is het overal gereduceerd, behalve in de halswervels) '' - Dit is een foto van een hagedissenschedel ''(Fout, het is een afbeelding van de Urodela, salamander omdat bijvoorbeeld de frontalia en parietalie niet vergroeid zijn: afbeelding van dia 11, hfdst 5 "Overgang naar de Tetrapoda") 4) verklaar - Allometrie (geef ook de wiskundige basis/verklaring achter dit fenomeen, niet enkel uitleggen) - foto (deze was van lophodonte, hypsodonte tanden en bij de pijltjes moest je de verschillende tanddelen aanduiden) - formule L= 1/2 * pV2SC1 Practicum (5 random vragen uit de cursus, toegelicht via praktijkvoorbeeld) 1) Leg de volgende vissen (Bichir, Elops en dieje vis met zijn pruillipje, voor degene die ook Chordata volgen, you know what i'm talking about) op volgorde volgens evolutie van het kaakmechanisme (bovenstaande opsomming is juist) 2) Bespreek de de verhoorningen bij de volgende schildpadden (landschildpad - zoetwaterlederschildpad) 3) Bespreek de tandcyclus en tandtype bij Chondrichthyes (kaak van een haai gegeven) 4) Van welke dieren zijn deze wervels? Waarom en waar komen ze voor in het lichaam? (wervel van Teleostei en Mammalia) 5) Bespreek de schouder- of bekkengordel van het volgende dier. Waar articuleert zijn femur of humerus? (de vergroeide bekkengordel van een Aves is gegeven) 12 jan 2015 voormiddag 1) bespreek de veranderingen van het kopskelet bij overgang naar het land (van vissen naar Tetrapoda). Gegeven zijn 2 tekeninen van Eusthenopteron (aanduiden met kleurtjes heeft hij graag) 2) Bespreek de bekken- en schoudergordel bij de overgang van Synapsida naar Zoogdier. (best ook tekenen) 3) juist/fout: - ? - Stelling over heterochronie (welke zijn peramorf, welke paedomorf) - bij acipenseriformes en chondrichthyes zijn er geen autocentra in de wervels 4) Verklaar: -giraffengewei/giraffehoorn -foto van pharyngeale tanden (geen cichlide) -Alula practicum: enkele lossen wervels (welk dier, leg in juiste volgorde), pels boomdas+kikker (bespreek integument), tanden konijn (tandformule, groei, inplanting?), schedels alligator+egel (fenestraties, welke groepen dus?), schoudergordel vogel (alles benoemen) 13 jan 2014 namiddag 1) Bespreek de veranderingen in het kopskelet bij de overgang van primitieve Diapsida naar de nu levende Archosauriërs. (Je krijgt 2 tekeningen van het kopskelet van Euparkeria, een primitieve diapside. 2) Schets de gordels van de recente Amphibia (zowel heup- als schouder) 3) Antwoord met ja of neen en verklaar: -Het verschil tussen telgang en draf is dat bij één van de twee een fase zonder contact met de grond is. -De structuren op de kop van een giraf zijn eerder geweien dan hoorns. -Bij reptielen wordt bij de huidvervanging de epidermis en een deel van de dermis afgeworpen. De hypodermis blijft intact. 4) verklaar: -Symplecticum -Ganoid -Splint of griffelbeentje -Waarom verwees Neil Shubin in het hoofdstuk 'De chaos in ons hoofd' naar een eeuw-oud gebouw? Practicum: -Benoem de delen van de schouder-/bekken-gordel van dit dier (het was de schoudergordel van de schildpad) en geef aan waar de humerus/femur articuleert. Hoe is deze gordel bevestigd in het lichaam? -Verschil tussen huidbedekking van schub- en gordeldier -Tandformule en wijze van inplanting bij gorilla en konijn. Bij gorilla ook verschillen met mens geven. -Rangschik deze vissen (Bichir, Amia en Elops) volgens evolutie van bijtmechanisme en kaakophanging ' ' 13 jan 2014 1) Bespreek de veranderingen in het kopskelet bij de overgang van Synapsida naar Mammalia. (Je krijgt 2 tekeningen van het kopskelet van een Synapside. De veranderingen binnen de zoogdieren moeten niet beschreven worden) 2) Bespreek de ecdysis bij Squamata 3) Ja of Nee? en verklaar - Iets met monoblokwerkvels en de aanwezigheid van intercentra - ameloblasten en odontoblasten sterven af na het volgroeien van de tand. - De huid van zoogdieren bevat enkel α-keratine en de klauwen of nagels bevatten β-keratine 4) Verklaar - Figuur van gordel van actinopterygii - paedomorf - cosmoid - alula 5) Practicum - Tandformules geven + soort tandinplanting - integument bespreken van zoetwaterlederschildpad en bichir - schedels: fenestraties aanduiden, welke beenderen? - reeks wervels, rangschikken in lichaam. Welke vorm hebben deze wervels? 14 jan 2013 1) Bespreek de veranderingen in het kopskelet bij de overgang van Synapsida naar Mammalia. (Je krijgt 2 tekeningen van het kopskelet van een Synapside. De veranderingen binnen de zoogdieren moeten niet beschreven worden) 2) Schets de pectorale en pelvische gordel van Sarcopterygii en primitieve Tetrapoda. En beschrijf de veranderingen bij deze overgang. (Met schets bedoelt hij niet letterlijk tekenen, maar het is wel handig als je tekeningetjes bij voegt) 3) Ja of Nee? en verklaar - Dit is de wervelkolom van een salamander (foto hoofdstuk het axiale skelet, slide 14 rechtsboven) - Bij Amia komen er 2 articulatiepunten voor in de onderkaak en komt de maxilla vanachter los van het kopskelet - De huid van zoogdieren bevat enkel α-keratine en de klauwen of nagels bevatten β-keratine 4) Verklaar - Figuur van poot van een paard gegeven (hoofdstuk vinnen, slide 17), je moest 2 delen benoemen, namelijk splint (of griffelbeentje) en kanonbeen - Malleus (Hamer) - Atavisme - Labyrinthodont 1 grote vraag, 1 kleinere vraag, 3 juist/fout & verklaar, 4 termen en practicum vragen MA 16 jan 2012 - NM 1) Bespreek de veranderingen in het kopskelet bij de actinopterygii adhv een gegeven tekening van een crossopterygii. Duid indien mogelijk de veranderingen aan op de tekening. De verschillende groepen onder actinopterygii moeten niet apart worden besproken. 2) Schets de gordels van de recente amphibia 3) Fout of juist? en verklaar. - Telgang is onnatuurlijk bij paarden ... - Vogels hebben alpha -en beta keratine in hun integument - Iets van de axis bij lepidoptera 4) Verklaar: - hyphodont / kanonbeen / Cosmoide schub / atavisme 2011 Vragen: bij anatomie moest ik zo heupen tekenen van iets, ergens in de cursus worden zo een aantal reptielen heupen vergeleken (iets met krokodillen en stuff) en de evolutie daarvan moet ge kunnen tekenen aja wij kregen ook iets over hoe dat vogels konden vliegen, zo dat pseudofysicagedeelte, dat moesten we ook uitleggen ik denk ook dat we een huiddoorsnede van iets moesten tekenen en zo vergelijken tussen twee groepen... zo met hypodermis en blablaAJA dat was het verschil tussen hoornschubben en echte schubben! dus ook zo'n dingen kunnen vergelijken en tekenen! Practicum:tandformules geven bij nen leeuwe kop (en zeggen dat het ne leeuwekop was) en ook zeggen waar de choanae staken in zo een kaaimankoppeke (of krokodilkoppeke), anyway, daarvan moest ge ook tandformules geven en zo dat dubbel verhemelte aanduiden. (afkomst: Mnr P.Deckers) 2010: de hoofdvraag was om zo de evolutie van de schedel (of van de kaak?) te beschrijven of zoiets... Alleszins zo 14 puntjes of zoiets die veranderden aan de schedel... Echt zo een grote vraag. En dan nog wat meer typische kleinere voorspelbare vragen. (afkomst: H.Coenen)